Romeo y Julieta
by Natsuki Sora
Summary: esta es la historia de unos chicos que el destino los unió de una forma rara que les esperara mañana


**esta es la historio de romeo y julieta pero en otra versión la idea me vino de una hermosa canción de santa rm bueno es mas bien como la historia de la canción **

* * *

_Julieta _

Baruch Cohen es un chico de 18 años de edad, el es guapo y es el típico niño rico malcriado, hijo de mami y papi, solo se la pasaba en fiesta siempre.

Por la tarde sus padres tenían que tomar un vuelo a parís era un viaje de trabajo no volverían en un mes o mas nunca era exacto el tiempo que se quedarían y pues el muchacho estaba feliz porque el planea divertirse durante ese tiempo, cuando sus padre estaban a punto de salir el chico solo se despidió de ellos de una manera muy inocente

"Adiós mama, papa los quiero" esto fue lo último que les dijo antes de que partieran

Baruch ya tenía las noches planeadas serian noches divertidas entre antros, vodkas y whiskys en las rocas, al llegar la noche salió acompañado de sus amigas Lolo y Mallory subieron al auto de Baruch y pararon en el mejor antro de la ciudad, para ellos la noche era buena pero solo por el momento, solo era baile, beber, se besaba con chicos y chacas y de su nariz polvea nieve mientras se sirve otra y bebe. Al salir de ese lugar eran las 4 am y dijo que la fiesta seguía en su casa ambas chicas lo acompañaron, en el camino iba a gran velocidad cuando se atravesó un chico pero lo alcanzo a esquivar pero esto hizo que golpeara con otro auto y empieza a girar pero su auto golpea con otro más el sobrevivió pero sus amigos no cuando un chico se acerco a para ayudarle

* * *

_Romeo_

Spencer Wright era un chico humilde de 19 años de edad, tenía una hermana pequeña, sus padres los abandonaron dejándolos solos en el mundo así que tuvo que cuidar a su hermana desde muy joven, tenía que trabajar a como pueda, trabajaba 15 horas esto hizo que dejara la escuela y su sueño de ser director de películas de horror.

Spencer tenía un amigo que se dedicaba a robar y este le propuso algo que si le ayudaba se repartían en mitades, le dijo que había una familia que tenía dinero para tirar, Spencer no sabía qué hacer tenía miedo pero le dolía más que su hermana no tuviera nada así que acepto.

Llego la noche y lograron entrar en la casa y tomar todo el dinero, Spencer guardo su mitad en el calcetín mientras su amigo solo le decía que compraría botellas, cuando un auto que iba a todo velocidad casi lo atropellaba pero al esquivarlo el auto choco otro auto y empieza a girar haciendo que chocara con otro más, Spencer corrió para ayudar y logro salvar a un chico sacándolo de el auto hecho pedazos.

* * *

Es aquí donde la historia se comienza a escribir.

Con el dinero que robo pago una cuenta enorme, su amigo tuvo la culpa pero Spencer se sentía más culpable, fue a verlo el solo lo veía y pensaba que era bello como un ángel y frágil como porcelana, noto que estaba despertando y se le acerco

"Qué bueno que estas bien" Spencer le dijo algo aliviado "¿Me llamo Spencer y tú? "

"Soy Baruch" le dijo con una voz muy seca "gracias por salvarme muchas gracias"

Desde ese día Spencer le prometió a Baruch ir a verlo todos los días hasta que saliera del hospital, y así pasaban los días Spencer iba sin falta tolos días a la misma hora siempre le llevaba escritos entre papeles bellos poemas le apunta y Baruch como forma de agradecerle siempre le cantaba, a Spencer le encantaba oír esa hermosa voz cantar, pasaban así los días con platicas y risas cuando Baruch se dio cuenta que se había enamorado, al igual Spencer se había enamorado.

Cuando entre todos esos días el primer beso entre ellos se dio y ambos correspondían a esos sentimientos, Spencer prometió no dejarlo y siempre estar con él. El día que Baruch tenía que salir del hospital llego, Spencer fue recogerlo tomaron un taxi y el camino se sentía tan corto no querían que se acabara, ambos querían tener más tiempo juntos, él le dijo que le pagaría todo lo que hizo por él, cuando llegaron a casa de Baruch bajaron del taxi y el solo le dijo

"Quieres pasa a tomar algo"

Cuando Spencer noto algo horrible esa era la casa donde robo, sentía que el mundo se le venía encima no sabía qué hacer y solo dio un suspiro de dolor

"Lo siento, me marcho todo termino" Spencer sentía un horrible dolor en el pecho quería morir, Baruch sentía como moría por dentro se soltó a llorar no sabía que había ocurrido que hizo mal quería una explicación pero Spencer solo se fue sin mirar atrás.

Porque el destino los unió de esta forma, ¿porque así? , ¿Porque la historia se tuvo que escribir así?

El es Romeo un chico humilde que peca para ayudar, el es Julieta un chico rico que las paga por pecar.


End file.
